Looking For Love
by LoVeSgJb
Summary: Sam has been bullied for 6 years now by Freddie Benson (this story is OOC). She is terrified of him and he likes that. To find out what happens and why he bullies her and all that...click on this story! There is gonna be love and friendship :) I suck at writing summaries. Please read my story :) This is a SEDDIE story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**So if you guys read my 'story' iHurt Sam, then you know I was looking for a story, but nobody knew the story So I'm gonna write my own I don't want to get this story protectable. Obviously it's about Sam and Freddie, but I want to surprise you guys and I hope I will. Carly, Gibby, Pam Puckett and Mrs. Benson will be in this story. But not Spencer or T-Bo or any other iCarly character. This is my story only with these characters in it. It's like I'm gonna write a book. My goal for this story is for people to realise what bullying can do to you. I don't own iCarly expect for all the other characters. And don't expect to get an every week update. School doesn't give me enough free time -_-**

**Enough talking! Enjoy and review **

**Sam's POV**

'Sam wake up, it's time to go to school! You're breakfast is on the table. Hurry up or you're going to be late!', said Pam Puckett.

'I'm coming!'.

Okay, what am I going to wear today? Not that I care, nobody cares so why would I? I grabbed a dark skinny jeans, a red sweater and a pair of sneakers. I combed my hair and made it a ponytail. I went downstairs to the kitchen to find eggs and bacon, ready to be eaten.

'Come on hurry up! I don't want you to be late." My mom said.

"Alright, alright. Chill."

I ate my breakfast in like 5 minutes, grabbed my mini sandwiches that my mom had made for me and went outside to get my bike. The truth is, I don't want to go to school. I don't even have friends. My mom thinks I do, that I'm popular and happy at school. I told her that because I don't want her to get worried about me. I have been being bullied for six years now, I'm in 11th grade. For six years I have been terrified, for six years I have been afraid to make a friend and for six years I've been miserable. And that only by 1 person: Freddie Benson. Not only him, also his friends. But also my classmates and just everyone at school. He knows everyone and he does everything in his power to make everyone hate me. By embarrassing me, saying hurtful things to me, spreading rumors and even…hit me. Why he has been bullying me is because he thinks I'm the reason of the 9/11. Why? Because my dad was a Muslim, as in _was. _He was working in one of the twin towers and died because of those planes. You know how that went. Know people think he's the reason of the 9/11. Because he was a Muslim and he was there working, but nobody believes me. Freddie's dad also worked there and died because of the 9/11. I am not a Muslim, but because my dad was one, they think it was his fault, which it isn't. But nobody believes. That's the reason why he bullies me. He's so blinded by hate that he doesn't think clearly I think.

I arrived at school and went to my locker. I grabbed some books and saw someone coming from the distance.

**Freddie's POV**

"Good morning mom. Ooh you made eggs and bacon. My favorite breakfast." I said.

"Good morning Freddie. Yeah well, today is your 18th birthday of course. Nothing but the best for you. You'll get your present tonight." She said.

"Awesome! But I've got to go. After school I'm going to hang with my friends and Carly and then I'll be home."

"Okay, Have fun!"

I got on my motorcycle and went to school. Today is going to be a great day, I just feel it.

When I arrived at school, I saw Gibby standing at my locker.

"Hey, Gibbs." I gave him a hand shake.

"Hey, dude. Happy birthday! I've brought you a pie. My mom made it."

"Thanks, your mom makes the best pies in the world!"

"Yeah, but she didn't make it for you to eat it, well she thinks you will, but I thought you wanted it to throw at…someone."

"Aaaah, nice thinking Gibby."

"You know me."

Carly was coming from down the hall to Freddie.

"Happy Birthday, baby." She gave Freddie a peck on the lips.

"Thanks babe."

"I've made you something." She grabbed a package from her backpack and handed it over to Freddie.

"I know you miss your dad, so I made this for you."

He unwrapped the paper. It was a photo book with all the pictures of him and his dad. He was just a little boy of course, but he had the best bond with him. That's something a person never forgets.

"Thanks Carly. This means so much." He hugged her and kissed her.

"Carly, Gibby made ma a pie, or his mother did. But just for my birthday, I'm going to throw it at someone. A certain person. Just for fun, to make me feel even better."

"Great idea! And that certain someone is Sam Puckett, I believe." She daid, smirking.

"Mhhmmmm." Freddie said.

"I've actually seen her like 10 minutes ago. She's at her locker." Gibby said.

"Come on, let's go." Freddie said.

**Sam's POV**

It was Freddie, Gibby and Carly who were coming to me. I froze. If I just see them, I can't move, speak or think. Well, I can speak, but I stutter.

"Hello, Sam." Freddie said.

"H-hi…uhh… do you w-want something."

"No, I just want to know… do you know what day it is today? I mean, what kind of a special day?" Freddie asked.

"N-no. What kind of day is it today?" I asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe my 18th birthday." He said

" How could you not remember it? You've known him like 6 years know." Carly said.

"I-I don't know. I just forgot." I honestly didn't know it was today his birthday.

"So, I just want to do something fun". Freddie grinned.

Something fun, means something bad for me. I know that look and sentence.

"W-what are you going to do?"

He took a step forward, I took a step backward. My back touched my locker. And then out of nowhere, he grabbed a pie and threw it at me. He took pieces, so he threw it on my hair, my face and clothes. He and his friends laughed. Just now I realize how many people were standing around us. They were laughing. No sympathy faces…nothing. Tears were forming in my eyes and I went to the bathroom.

**There you go! Review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **** Thank you for the reviews. And if there are any spelling mistakes, I'm sorry for that. But please know that I live in Belgium and that English is my 3****rd**** language. So have a little sympathy okay ;) Ow and about updating… I'll try to update every weekend, but no promises.**

**I don't own iCarly but I do own Jay Enjoy!**

Sam's POV

I was in the bathroom washing my face and hair. Just with water of course, who brings shampoo with them at school? My sweater is ruined but I've got a spare one in my locker just in case. The other girls who were in the bathroom left when they saw me. They took pictures of me while I wasn't looking and then left. That's going to be on the internet…for sure. There were no teachers around when the incident happened, because they've already expelled and gave Freddie and his friends detention a billion times. Why bother doing it over and over again if he just doesn't stop harassing me. It is no use. I went to my locker and wore my other sweater. I was late for class because the bell rang when I went to the bathroom. I've now English with…with Freddie. That is _not_ going to be a fun time…but in which class it is? I don't have friends, I don't even go outside. Because I am afraid I'm going to run into them or someone else from school and they'll do something to me. No, no chance you're going to see me outside. I went as fast as I could to my English classroom.

"You're late Sam. What's you're excuse now? This isn't the first time you're late." Miss Briggs said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I-I was just in the bathroom. But I won't be late again, I promise." I said.

"It better be. Now take a seat."

I went to the back of the classroom, until I tripped over someone's leg and fell. The class began laughing at me.

"Freddie, stop that immediately or else you'll get detention!" Miss Briggs said.

"I'm sorry Miss Briggs, I just couldn't help it. It won't happen again." Said Freddie.

I stood up and went to my place. Next to me there's an empty seat…just wish that someone would seat next to me already.

"Okay, class. You ought to make an interview with each other for next lesson. You have to work in pairs, so someone will play an interviewer and the other a celebrity. Make sure you answers are based on facts and not nonsense. Look a little up about that person on the internet. Pick a partner." Said Miss Briggs.

Now everyone went to another to ask if they're able to be their partner. I'm not going to make an effort to ask someone, it's not going to help anyway. So I went to Miss Briggs to ask if I can do this alone and that she'll be the interviewer.

"Uh.. Miss Briggs. Can I work alone I partner."

"I'm sorry that I'm so late, Miss. I didn't know the way to class. This is my first day. I'm new here." Some guy interrupted me. A good looking guy actually. At least 1m75, brown hair and eyes.

"No problem. But this is the first and last time that you'll be late, or else you're going to have detention. And your name is…"

"Jay Saunders Miss. And it won't happen again."

"Okay. But just pick a partner and the only one left is Sam. She'll explain what you'll have to do."

"Okay, Miss. But who's Sam?"

"T-that's me." I said.

"Hi, I'm Jay. You're going to be my partner I assume?"

"Y-yeah."

"Dude, don't bother. She's lame and she doesn't even have friends. You'll get rid of her in no time. I bet even after this assignment, you'll never want to work with her again or even see her or hang with her." Said Freddie.

" And what's your name?"

"Freddie."

"Well, Freddie, I have a feeling she's a sweet girl and that she'll be my first friend in this school. So just shut up and mind your own business." Said Jay.

"Fine by me. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll be fine, thank you."

Wow, he defended me. That's the first time in like ever.

"Uh, hi. Please ignore what Freddie just said. He hates me."

"Of course. And I don't see why he hates you. You're a cute and pretty girl." He smiled.

I blushed and looked to the ground.

"T-thanks. Uh, it's lunch time. Let's go to the cafeteria."

Freddie's POV

I went to the cafeteria and to our usual table. I saw Carly there with Brad and Wendy.

"Hey, baby." I pecked Carly on the lips.

"You guys never guess what happened at Briggs' class."

"What happened, bro." Brad asked me.

"Well we have to work in pears for a stupid exercise and Puckett has for the first time a partner."

"What? That stupid girl has a partner? Who's dumb enough to work with _her_. Everyone hates the bitch." Carly said.

"I know, sweetheart. But today came a new guy in class and his name is Jay. Jay Saunders. So if he's going to be her friend, she has protection."

"Pff we can handle him." Wendy said.

"And there are new pictures on the IhateSam site. Sam covered in pie, she looks horrible. You did a good job sweetie. Oh and me and Wendy made a video where Sam eats a lot of burgers and gets fatter until she explodes." Carly said.

"Yeah, I've seen the video. It's hilarious." Brad said.

"Let me see it."

I saw the pictures and the video. I laughed so hard that I had tears. I grabbed Carly's laptop to show it to Sam herself.

"What are you going to do?" Gibby asked.

"I'm going to Sam to show the video and the pictures. Her reaction will make my day even better." I grinnded.

"Genius!" Gibby said.

"But wait. What about that new guy? He's sitting next to her and he'll also see the videos and pictures." Said Wendy.

"I'm curious about his reaction. On the plus side, he'll see the video and Sam would be embarrassed. The poor girl just made a new friend(!)" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey guys, how are you? Thanks for the reviews and if you're confused about this story whether it's a seddie fic or not, it is a seddie story. Much Seddie will come I promise And please don't push me to update soon, I'll try to update every weekend, but no promises. Okay here is the next chapter and Review please 10 reviews or more and I'll maybe update tomorrow :D Enjoy!**

Sam's POV

After class I went to the cafeteria with Jay. We sat down at a table far away from Freddie's table. He talked about is home, his old school and his friends. He also told me why he changed school. He changed school because he had to choose another option. He did science and he wanted to do something in languages, which his old school didn't have there. So he came here instead. He doesn't mind really, because it's close to his home and he can see his friends every day. About his home life, well he has a big sister. Her name is Sara and she's 20 years old and they have a great relationship. Well this is his story, but when he asked me about mine, I was like I couldn't speak anymore.

"What?"

"Your home, your life, friends, etc.. I told you about my life, so tell me about yours." He said

"Well there isn't much to say. I do have a twin sister and her name is Melanie. She is in another school, for a scholarship or something. I rarely talk to her. Uhm.. I live with my mom and-"

"What about your dad?"

"H-he died when I was just 5 years old. The 9/11"

"Oh I'm sorry. That must really suck. My best friend's mom died there."

"Sorry, that must be really hard."

"Let's just get on with your story, don't want to be all depressed."

"Yeah, you're right. Uhm.. don't laugh but I just don't have friends. You're the first one."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You're a nice girl, a little shy, but still. It's not hard to make friends."

"Thanks and it is hard for me. Every time if I try to make a friend, Freddie spreads rumors about me and then they believe it and then they don't want to do anything with me."

"Well, you don't see me running away. And Freddie, he seems to really hate you. Why?"

"He thinks my dad caused the 9/11, because he was a Muslim."

"And is that true?"

"Of course not. He would never do that. Anyway, he tells to everyone that it's made who caused it and they hate me. I've told the truth a billion times but they just don't want to believe me. Freddie's father died at the 9/11 and as revenge he wants to make my life miserable. And it's working."

"That's just cruel! He's a dick!"

"Yeah,…but I understand though"

"Sam, don't say that! It's not your fault'"

"I know but he misses his dad."

"So? You miss yours!"

"Just forget about it."

"If you don't mind me asking, Sam. What is the worst thing that Freddie and his friends has ever done to you?"

"Uhmm…They were making fun of my body and I felt down. Because of that I suffered from anorexia and cutting. I then went to rehab and then came back. I'm a lot better and healthier now. I also don't cut anymore."

"Sam, you should switch school and start a new life."

"I can't. She thinks I am happy here and that I have a lot of friends. Also the anorexia and cutting thing…she doesn't know it is caused by the bullying. She just thought I wanted to lose weight and took it too far."

"Oh oh.. There comes Freddie."

FREDDIE's POV

I went to Sam's and Jay's table. And put the laptop on their table.

"Enjoying your meals?"

Nothing. No response.

"Sammy made a new friend?"

"Leave her alone, dick!" Said Jay.

"Harsh(!) Don't worry. I won't be here for long. I just want to show you guys a new video and some pictures. Let's start with the video, shall we?

I turned the laptop to them and played the video. Sam looked down and Jay looked in utter shock. Just the looks I was hoping for.

"Oh and there is more."

I showed them the pictures and Sam just kept looking down while Jay's mouth fell open.

"You dick! Why are you doing this? I know the reason but just stop! You've had your revenge know let her be happy for once!" Jay said.

"Jay, don't…" Sam said.

"No Sam. This is only my first day and I already find it horrible. You're being treated like shit and you can't do anything about it. And he takes it as a positive thing." Jay said.

"You know what, you're right. I do take it as a positive thing. And you know what? I love it when she is scared of me, I love it that she's unhappy and above all I'm proud. I'm proud of myself for doing those things. So if you want to be her friends, you'll see the consequences."

He's hands were now formed in fists and he was trying to hold his temper. I laughed and went to my group as of it never happened.

"That was cool dude!" Brad said.

"Yeah, you should've seen their faces haha!" Carly said.

"I know baby. But I don't know, because of Jay. I want do something even more horrible to Sam. Just so he can see he can't mess with me. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I promise, I will think of a plan. And it will be a good one." I said.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Gibby said.

SAM's POV

"Why did you let him do that? You just looked down."

"Can't you see? I'm scared of him, okay! I can't do or say anything."

"You said that the worst thing he ever did to you is making fun of your body. He's still doing that…on the web!"

"I never said he stopped. I know that site. They always post things to me when I'm at home."

"I just want to punch his face!"

"I'm telling you, he is strong. Don't fight him. But I do think it is nice of you that you want to protect me. C'mon, let's get out of here. Let's go outside for a bit."

"Fine."

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought of it! Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! Not 10 reviews but still got them…why did my other story had more reviews? I read the reviews and I loved them, thanks again! WEML101 I am so sorry for your loss. This is also why I make this story, bullying is just cruel. Oh and T-Bo is in this chapter! Well enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! :DD**

SAM's POV

(Next day)

The alarm went off, it is 7 am now. I went to the bathroom and made myself ready. I wore a blue dress and black panties and black boots. I decided to let my hair down today. I don't know why, just want to I guess. Normally I would always make it in a ponytail. I went downstairs to the kitchen, where my mom was as always and grabbed my lunch.

"Good morning Sam, what would you like to have for breakfa-"

"Got to go mom. See you after school."

Today, I am happy. I haven't been this happy for a long time. Of course what Freddie and his friends did to me yesterday wouldn't be forgotten. But now, I've made a friend. Even if it happened in one day, I don't care. All I know is that I'm going to see Jay again today. Yesterday, right before I went home, he gave me his phone number. I just couldn't keep smiling. Also how he defended me was just…awesome. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't even sleep. I even thought about kissing him. But that's too soon I think and I've never had my first kiss. Also he likes me as a friend, nothing more. So I have no chance. I arrived at school and went to my locker. No sight of Jay…

"Hey, Sam!" Jay said.

"Ow there you are. I thought you vanished for a sec."

"What? No! Never! But how are you? You know…after yesterday?"

"Never been better actually. You defended me and that's all I need to brighten my day."

"Okay good, my friend. Glad I can help. But listen, Sam. My sister is throwing a birthday party. It's for a friend of hers. And I can invite people here from school so we can get to know more people. All I'm trying to say is, would you like to come?"

"M-me? I've never been to a party before. I don't know if I should go…"

"Oh C'mon! It will be fun! Besides, it will be your first party you've ever been to. You'll have a fun night. I promise."

"Hmmm…is Freddie going to be invited?"

"No, of course not."

"Then yes, I'll come."

"Great! B-but there is just one little thing you should know." Jay said.

"W-what?"

"Uh well…my sister knows Wendy. They've been friends for 8 years now. And she has invited her."

"What? Then I won't come. She's a friend of Freddie!"

"But only she will come of Freddie's group. My sister made sure of it. She told me that herself. And, besides I'll be there with you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"Okay, then. When is this party?"

"This Saturday. At the Groovy Smoothie. It starts at 8 pm."

"Okay…what so people wear if they go to those parties?"

"Just something simple. Like your dress that you're wearing. You look beautiful. Wear something like that."

"Okay and thanks…"

Wow, he told me I looked beautiful. Cannot wait for this party!

FREDDIE's POV

My alarm went off and I woke up. I went to the bathroom and got ready. Just took a pair of jeans, a shirt, a jacket and a pair of sneakers. I went to the kitchen where my mom was making me breakfast.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning hun. Eggs?"

"Yes, please."

"There you go. So Freddie, you haven't gotten in trouble lately. I didn't have phone calls or something from your school. You're getting better. And your grades are getting better. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

The truth is, the school didn't call her because they just don't anymore. They know I am still a trouble maker but they don't expel me or let me go to detention because it won't help my behavior. I just keep on bullying Sam. It just makes me feel better. It's like I'm saving my dad, because her dad is the one who caused my dad's death. My mom doesn't know I harass Sam. She did knew about it but she I don't do it anymore. I feel no mercy what so ever. BTW my grades are better because I just wanted to.

"Thanks for the eggs mom, I got to go to school."

"Okay, bye hun. See you after school."

I went to school and on my way I saw Carly.

"Carls, baby!"

"Heey, baby." She pecked me on the lips.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm fine thanks. Do you remember what I told yesterday? About having a plan to make Sam miserable?"

"Of course! Why would I forget? Do you have something in mind?"

"Oh yes I do. You see, a friend of Wendy's is throwing a birthday party and we're invited. That friend, is the sister of Jay, Sara. She told Jay that she only invited Wendy but the truth is, she invited us all. Poor Sammy thinks she's save."

"But why would Jay's sister do that? I mean lie to him about inviting us?"

"That's a surprise. That I will tell you and all the rest of the group on the party itself."

"What are you hiding?"

"Something special. But I promise it's worth the wait."

"Is it part of your plan? If so, is it positive or negative? For Sam I mean." She asked me.

"Yes it is part of the plan and negative of course."

"Okay then. When and where is this party?"

"This Saturday at the Groovie Smoothie. It starts at 8pm."

"Okay, now tell me about your plan! Well half of it since you're considering to tell me the other part at the party."

"Well, we'll wait until Sam arrives at the party. When she does, Wendy is going to call us. Sam expects her there so that's no problem. When Wendy calls us, we'll arrive a half hour later. I cannot wait to see Sam and Jay's faces when they see us!"

"Okay, I like the beginning. Then what?"

"And then…I'll tell you when the whole group is here."

"Ugh, baby you're killing me! You know I hate it when you do that! You always have great plans!"

We arrived at school and went to my locker.

"Besides class starts in 10 minutes. After class I'll tell you and the whole group."

"Okay, do they know that there is a party and that they're invited?"

"Of course. Wendy told them."

SATURDAY NIGHT

SAM's POV

I was getting ready for the first party. My first party… My mom always told me to go out, but I always had an excuse. Now I don't have one. I'm actually going to a party… I did the best I can to get ready. I grabbed a red dress and black boots with low heels. I straightened my hair and put a little bit of make up on. It was now 8 pm. Time to go.

"Mom, I'm leaving!"

"Okay, have fun sweetheart!"

"I will!"

And I meant it. I don't know why…I think because Freddie isn't going to be there, I feel much free. Happier. I arrived at The Groovie Smoothy. It was now 8:15 pm. When I went inside, I saw people dancing, eating and laughing. I saw Jake at the bar. And Wendy, she was with a girl, I assume Sara, on the dance floor. I checked the whole room and no sight of Freddie, Gibby, Carly or Brad. Okay good thing. Now just relax and have fun. I went to Jake.

"Hey, you made it."

He gave me a hug. A warm friendly hug.

"Want a smoothie?"

"Yeah. Strawberry Shake please."

"T-Bo, you heard the girl."

"Right up!" T-Bo said.

"You look great! Love the hair!"

"Thanks Jay."

Suddenly a slow song was playing. Boys and girls were now dancing with each other.

"Want to dance?" He asked me.

"Y-yeah sure. But I've never slow danced."

"No problem, I'll teach you."

He took my hand and grabbed me to the dance floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. And before I knew it, we were dancing. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jay, you've been incredibly kind to me. You are a good friend. But I think I like you more than a friend."

"Sam.."

"No let me just show you."

I put my lips on his. A kiss from 7 seconds, my first kiss.

"Hello peeps!" Freddie bursted through the doors with his friends.

"Hell no." Jay said.

Hell no indeed…

**Wow my longest chapter! REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Tell me what you think what Freddie's plan is. His WHOLE plan!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and following me and favoring my story **** And again…THIS IS A SEDDIE STORY! Don't let me tell you again, it is annoying -_- Now I've read all of your expectations and how the most of you want a love triangle or a jealous Freddie. But think about it. This is a story where Sam gets bullied by Freddie, a love triangle or a jealous Freddie is not logical. It has to be realistic. Now please don't hate me, I've got another way to let Seddie happen. Okay enjoy and review **

FREDDIE's POV

"Hello peeps!" I bursted through the doors. _This is going to be fun._

"Guys, do you've got beer with you?"

"Of course! As if we'll forget to bring it with us." Brad said.

"Good."

I went to the bar and saw Jay coming towards me.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not invited!" Jay said.

"Does it matter if I'm invited or not? I'm here, I'm free to go and stand wherever I want."

"Fine, but don't hurt Sam."

"Fine, but no promises."

He went back to Sam who was sitting at a table drinking her smoothie. I won't hurt Sam…yet.

SAM's POV

I saw Jay talking to Freddie. I really hope that he is going to leave me alone. I was having such a great time until he came in.

"He's going to leave you alone, Sam."

"Really? Promise?"

"Promise. But Sam, I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you be here alone for just one minute?"

"B-but they're going to do something to me! I just know it! I've known them for so long, I can't defend myself, I-"

"Sam, just stay here and they won't hurt you. I'll be right back."

"O-okay…but hurry."

"Of course." He kissed me on the cheek and went to the bathroom. I was so scared. I don't care if he promised he'll leave me alone or not. Maybe if I stay here, they won't go near me because they know I'm with Jay…even though he is away right now. Freddie seems calm and so seem his friends. Okay…no panic. Just relax and take a deep breath. I stood up to get another smoothie until suddenly I was pushed by someone and I fell on my knees.

"Bitch!" That person yelled to me.

"Why the hell are you here? Why won't you just jump off a roof and kill yourself." Said another person.

"Yeah you're just useless! Even Jay doesn't like and want you."

Suddenly I felt a liquid on my head, my shirt…just my whole body. It smells like…beer. They're pouring beer all over me.

"Do you want another drink?"

That voice. That's Wendy. I couldn't see her because I was defending my face.

"Please stop! I'll do anything, just please stop!"

"Stop?" Freddie asked. "Why the hell would we stop embarrassing you?"

He pushed me to the wall and his hand was on my throat.

"You took everything from me! My dad, my happiness, my life!"

"C-can't breathe…"

"Freddie, let her go!" Carly said. "This is getting out of control"

He let go off my throat and I looked over the whole place. Everyone was standing around us, the music has stopped playing and even T-Bo was just standing there watching. I wonder where Jay is. Going to the bathroom doesn't take this long. I want to go home and wake up and realize that this is a nightmare. But unfortunately it isn't.

"Jay! Jay, where are you?"

"Ooh you want your beloved boyfriend huh?" Freddie asked me.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"C'mon Blondie, you like this guy! He treats you like a princess. He protects you, he's being kind to you, he _kisses_ you…" He whispered in my ear.

"It was just on my cheek."

"Hah! Also on your lips Blondie, I have my sources."

"Where is Jay?"

"God, I don't know…Jay would you like to come up here for a sec?"

And then out of nowhere Jay was standing in front of me. With a girl next to him. Hand in hand. With Wendy.

"Sam, meet my best friend since kindergarten, Jay. You know, the one who was your _friend_. Ow and did you know that he is together with Wendy for over _2 years_?"

"What the hell!" Carly said. "Baby, was this your whole plan? A fake friend for Sam and then just crush her?"

"Uhuh" Freddie grinned at me. I looked down. How could I be so stupid? Having a friend or even a _boyfriend_ must be a miracle. I even thought he would be with me forever… He protected me, took care of me and now I find out it was all fake. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Was this party even real?

"S-so if she's your girlfriend, why did you pretend to be my friend? Let alone kiss me?"

"Well that's a question for Freddie?" Jay said.

"I just made a bet with him that he'll be your first kiss and that you'll fall in love with him. And then break your heart."

"W-why? And is this party even real?"

"Yes it is! Only everyone knew what would happen except the bet with my best friend. Even my friends and my girlfriend didn't know about it. Only Jay, Sara and Wendy. And why did I made the bet? For fun(!) For taking my life of course!"

"I've never taken your life. You t-took mine a long time ago."

"Silence!"

He took some beer and poured it over me, then grabbed my throat again and pushed me against the wall.

FREDDIE's POV

I was so mad! What this girl did to me…ugh! She needs this. She needs to be punished. I thought about my mom and dad together. That, all gone. There were tears in my eyes and all I could do is look into Sam's eyes as if they were the eyes of a devil. I squeezed her throat even more.

"Freddie stop! You'll get us in trouble!" Brad said.

"Just go. Everybody go!" I said.

"But Freddie don't-"

"JUST GO!" I interrupted Gibby. Everyone looked in shock to me and went outside. I let go of Sam's throat. She was breathing heavily. She then went to a corner and formed into a ball and she was crying. I looked into her eyes again. They're so blue. Now I don't see her as the devil, but just as a scared little girl. I took my knife out of my pocket and sat behind her. I aimed the knife at her stomach.

"P-please don't. I'll do anything, but please don't kill me!"

"I won't kill you, baby girl." I took the knife away and put it back in my pocket. I wanted to stab her, but now I realize that I'm the devil myself, not her. Did I really wanted to hurt her? Did I really wanted to…kill her? She was crying so hard right now that I even started to feel guilty. And that has never happened to me before.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear.

**Yeah, was short. Sorry, I'm just so tired. Please don't hate me and REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm SO sorry that I didn't update cuz I was so busy. Anyway thanks for the reviews and for the people who didn't like my previous chapter, I hope you like this one Review please! **

FREDDIE's POV

Here I was, sitting in a corner next to Sam, who is sobbing. The Groovie Smoothie is now empty. Everyone went home. Even T-Bo is gone, he was so scared of me that he screamed like a little girl and went away. Carly texted me to be calm and to not hurt Sam in _that_ way, the _crazy and dangerous _way. Since when does she care about Blondie? And since when do _I _care? Because I've never felt guilty over her. I've never felt ashamed that I did something to her. And above all I've never wanted to just hug her and say that I'm sorry over and over again. I want to hold her and be able to say that everything is going to be okay, even if it is my fault. I can't believe this! What the hell is wrong to me? I've done other bad things to her in the past and I've never and I mean _never_ felt guilty and ashamed. But still, this is different. I wanted to stab her, I wanted to kill her. _I wanted her dead._ My friends even think I've gone too far, even Carly. They were scared of me. Sam was scared of me, more than usual. Normally I would've liked that, but now…not so much. I honestly have no idea what to do now.

"Sam, please stop crying. I won't hurt you, I promise."

She tried to hold her tears and she just kept looking to the ground.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. Really, I mean it. I don't know what came over me, I just, I…"

I didn't even know what to say. She held her head up and looked at me.

"I just want to go home."

"Sure. Let me help you get up."

"N-no. I can do it by myself."

She stood up and went outside. So did I. I saw her walking the opposite direction to go home. For the first time ever, I'm hoping that she'll be okay. I want home and went to sleep.

SAM's POV

Tears were streaming down my face while I was walking home. I cannot believe this just happened. I got beer all over my body and on top of that, I was almost dead tonight. Freddie went crazy. Like he was a monster. He had never done this before. Monday is school and that's when I'm going to see him again. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I'm now standing in front of my house. What am I going to say to my mom? Guess, I'll just see. I went inside and I found my mom watching TV.

"Hey, baby. Is the party already over. Did you have fun?"

"Uhh, mom.."

"OMG Sam! What happened to your hair and your clothes? They are wet and they smell like…like beer?"

"Yeah mom, people drink beer at a party. Some people spilled it and it land on my hair and clothes, but I'm fine. I had fun." No way am I going to tell her what really happened.

"Ow, okay sweetie. Well go take a shower."

"I will and then I'm going to bed."

"Really. But it's not even 10 pm and it's Friday."

"I know, I'm just really tired."

"Okay sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams."

I went to my room to take my clothes off. But first I want to my computer to see if I got something. I went to SplashFace and I saw a lot of commets on my profile.

_Helloooo, are you dead yet?_

_I hope Freddie killed you. We're so much better off without you._

_I heard Freddie got soft on her…bummer. I wish he would have finished the deed. _

_Why did she even go to that party. She's so pathetic! And to even think that someone cared about her…hah! Like that would ever happen!_

I know that I shouldn't have gotten a Splash face profile, but I need it to see homework and stuff on the site. Unfortunately people can still say things to or about you. The teachers can't do anything because they can't control it. Even if the school rule is to not harm each other online. Everyone can say bad stuff, so no point in getting the whole school for detention. I logged off and headed to the shower and then I went to bed. The images of tonight playing over and over again.

FREDDIE's POV

SUNDAY 5 A.M.

_I was on my dad's funeral. I was telling him how much I missed him and how I wished that he would've been here with me. But then fog appeared around me and all of the sudden I was standing in a forest. My dad was standing in front of me._

"_Dad! Y-you're alive!"_

"_Son, what you did to her…you shouldn't have done that."_

"_D-dad, what are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about Sam! You wanted to stab her!"_

"_Yeah but dad, thanks to her, you're gone."_

"_I'm still here Freddie! In your heart. I've never left. Freddie you shouldn't have tried to stab her. Even considering it, thinking about it, is a wrong thing. I'm very disappointed in you."_

"_B-but dad.." Tears were streaming down my face. "I said I was sorry. I felt so bad, dad, you've know idea."_

"_No , I do. And you've got to stop blaming her and her dad for my death. It is not their fault. Just leave the poor girl alone."_

"_I can't get over it."_

"_Freddie…" I looked in front of me and my dad was gone. The one person who was standing in front of me was Sam._

"_Sam…"_

"_Why did you want to stab me? I've never did anything wrong."_

"_I-I, I'm so sorry! I swear I won't do it again." I cried and cried like I never did before._

"_I have been feeling so guilty lately. All I have is these horrible nightmares of my dad being mad at me and you killing me! Why am I having those dreams?"_

"_Because, you feel guilty. So guilty that it is tearing you apart."_

"_Y-yes. I'm so sorry, I won't hurt you ever again!"_

"_Oh so you won't hurt me again?"_

"_Never!"_

"_Never? But I will."_

_Suddenly she held a knife and stabbed me in the stomach. _

"Aaaahhhh! Stop! Please stop!"

"Freddie, are you okay. Shhh I'm here. Your mom is here."

My mom was sitting on my bed and she was holding me.

"This is the second time you woke up like that. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Mom, it's nothing. It is just about dad."

"But if it was about dad then you wouldn't be waking up like this."

"Maybe it is because my dreams are also about Sam Puckett."

"That blonde girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh she is nice. Her dad used to be best friends with your dad."

"Yeah well.. wait, what? What did you just say?"

"Oh, didn't you know?"

"Uh No!"

"Freddie just get some sleep and I'll to you about it in the morning."

"Okay. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight."

**Voila! Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, had a lot of homework. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy! **

FREDDIE's POV

The next morning.

It was 7 am. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I had nightmares about my dad and Sam. Also, the images of the party came in my head over and over again. Yeah, I had pretty much a shitty night. But what also couldn't go away out of my head is what my mom said. How the hell can my dad be a friend of hers? Does my mom know hers? Are they friends? Or _were _they friends to begin with? Why did she tell me this now? God, so many questions. I'm so confused. I've been spending 6 years hating this girl, blaming her. Dad would be so disappointed in me, even though I did this for him. I've got to talk to my mom. I am going to tell her what I did to Sam and it is not going to be pretty.

I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, and answers. I saw my mom cooking some eggs.

"Morning, hun. Want breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks mom. But, come eat with me. It is a Saturday morning and I want to talk. I've got a lot of questions. You made me confused as hell last night."

"Language!"

"Sorry. But you know what I mean."

"Okay, Freddie. Why are you so surprised about finding out that your dad and Sam's were best friends?"

"Uh, cause me and Sam sure aren't! And you never told me!"

"I didn't have to tell you because you knew her father. His name was Younes. You were like 3 years old when you met Sam. You guys were also best friends. You used to play with each other. Our family and hers, we had a great connection."

"Me and her friends? Yeah, that never happened!"

"Oh, it did. You just don't remember. After all, they died 2 years later. We still connected but then it died after that. I see Sam and Pam now and then, but we never had a reunion."

"Mom… I cannot believe that I can't remember all of this. A child has to remember his best friend. Especially if you see him every day at school."

"Yeah, but Freddie. Your connection with your dad was special. When you were 6 and he died, you weren't yourself anymore. You didn't play with your friends, you left Sam out and you stayed in your room."

"The part when I shut everyone out, that I remember, but the Sam part not."

"Well, when they found out who were the ones who caused it, everyone assumed that they were Muslims. They started hating them. They had a pretty rough year."

"But when did I start to hate them? To hate Sam?"

"When you were about 11 or 12 years old. You read old newspaper articles. And Sam became your witness. But after a year you stopped so it is okay now, hun."

"Yeah…Mom, dad and Younes worked together I assume?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Cause now, you're old enough to understand that Sam isn't the one to blame for your dad's death. No one is."

"About Sam. Mom, I did something horrible to her. I've been doing things to her for the past 6 years now. And don't get mad! This is just because I thought it was her fault!"

"Freddie! The poor girl has enough to deal with. You're going to tell me everything bit by bit. How naïf I was to believe you stopped harassing her!"

I looked down, feeling guilty. I looked at her again and told her everything. What I did to her since I was 12 till last night.

"I cannot believe you did all of that stuff. Now she has a problem trusting people. Does her mom know?"

"I don't think so."

"I am very disappointed in you Fredward."

"I know. Dad is too."

"Yeah, he is."

"Mom…Why do I feel guilty? Why do I have nightmares _now_ and not years ago?"

"Because you saw her true fear. You looked into her eyes and saw how terrified she was of you. First you thought it was great to have that feeling. The feeling of power. But Freddie, at the end of the day you put her down. You make her more scared of you. And it also isn't you to stab someone. You're not that type of person. You're softer. You were like that all those years because you were blinded by hate and depression. You missed your dad so much and you hated the world that you didn't know the differences between right and wrong. Fix things with her Freddie. And also with your friends. They even thought you were out of line."

"I will mom, thanks. But I don't think that Sam remembers that we were once best friends."

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. Some things may surprise you Freddie."

**I know, short. No Sam in here. But at least you all know a little bit of history and the connection between Freddie and Marissa Reviews make me happy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks for the reviews **** sorry that you guys had to wait so long blame school, not me ;) I hope you like this chapter X**

SAM's POV

It was a Monday morning. I really, really don't want to go to school today. I couldn't sleep at all in the weekend. Friday night was one of the worst nights of my life and I'm never going to forget it. I also am afraid of what Freddie, Carly, Brad, Gibby and Wendy are going to do. Are they going to bring up the party? The humiliation? The fact that Freddie almost stabbed me? Oh and let's not forget _Jay_. Jay… I really trusted him and he stabbed me in the back. He was a friend of Freddie, correction, he was his _best _friend since kindergarten. I should've known. I was his best friend too in kindergarten, but I don't think you recognize someone after more than 10 years. Me and Freddie. I miss us. I doubt he even remembers that I was once his best friend. I wanted to tell him a long time ago, but he wouldn't listen. He got rougher, crazier,…just not himself anymore. I got scared and never took the step. Let's not forget I even had a crush on him. That all faded away 2 years ago. He doesn't even know and he never will. Carly is also a part of why he has changed. Yeah, he got different by himself but since he met Carly…it's just fake. They don't even love each other. I never saw them hugging each other, or being nice to each other like a cute couple. No all I seem them do is make out and if they do hug each other it's because they celebrate victory. No, not my favorite couple at all.

I put my clothes on and went to school. I skipped breakfast, because I wasn't hungry. My mom went to her work early so she wasn't home. Like always, I went straight to my locker as fast as possible. I took my math and English book out of my locker and put them in by backpack. Suddenly, I felt my locker shake and saw 2 hands against my locker. I turned around and saw Brad in front of me.

"Hi, Blondie. Still alive? I thought you were dead. If not, in the hospital." Brad said.

"N-no, I just went home. Nothing happened. If you would excuse me…"

I tried passing through him but he grabbed my arm and grabbed me so hard that I hit his chest.

"Now wait a second, don't just walk away like nothing happened. I saw Freddie being all crazy and I even felt bad for you."

"You just said you thought I was dead or in the hospital."

"True. But I felt bad for you at that moment, after that I didn't really care."

"What d-do you want Brad?"

"Hmmm."

He grabbed a lock of my hair and put it behind my ear. I felt his breath against my ear.

"I want you to tell me what happened between you and Freddie. He didn't talk to me this weekend." He whispered.

"W-why are you whispering?"

"Nobody wants to talk about Freddie so I had to ask without anyone else hearing me."

"Ow…"

"Now spill. What happened?"

"W-why do you want to know. Go ask him of you want to know what happened."

"He doesn't want to talk about it and I want to make sure that he didn't become a crazy psychopath."

"Don't worry, he isn't. He didn't stab me actually. He wanted to stab me but then he stopped. I don't know why. He even apologized. That's what happened. Can I go now?"

"Hmm. Fine. Thanks Blondie."

He released my arm and I went to class.

LUNCH BREAK

The weather is great and I went outside to eat. Brad, Carly, Jay, Gibby and Wendy were eating at a table that was about 3 feet away. No sign of Freddie. Weird. Isn't he at school today. Wait, why am I worried about him? He bullies me, tortures me, hit me, kicks me… No, Sam just eat your salad and read your book.

"Hey, Sam."

I looked up from my book and I was looking at the person who was standing in front of me.

"F-Freddie."

"How are you?"

"U-uh.."

"I hope you had a good weekend. And once again, I am sorry of what happened Friday night. Not only for almost stabbing you but for ruining your whole night. I shouldn't have pulled that prank with Jay."

"U-uhh…" I was dumfounded. This has never happened before. Him, apologizing for something huge? No, never experienced that before.

"Anyway…. Have a good day."

And then he walked away to his friends. Did this just really happened or am I just dreaming?

**I know, short. I just wanted **_**something **_**for you guys. Anyway, review **


End file.
